NUEVA AVENTURA FAMILIA PIRATA LUNA
by joeljuradovilla2000
Summary: Después de dos años los mowiguaras se rencuentran pero lo que nadie sabia es que su capitán y la navegante tenían una relacion pero la han tenido que esconder ya que nami no se siente segura acompáñenme para ver si nami se armara de valor para decirles la verdad a sus nakamas y como serán sus aventuras de a hora en adelante


hola a todos este es mi primer fanfiction espero que les guste no sou muy bueno en esto pero detodos modos quise aser uno ya que esta idea no salia de mi mente

los personajes no me pertenecen todos son propiedad deEiichiro Oda

NUEVA AVENTURA FAMILIA PIRATA

capitulo uno : Verdades reveladas

luffy se encontraba en su lugar favorito en la cabeza del leon asiendo lo que era muy raro en el pensando

hasta que 2 minutos despues nami llego

que pasa luffy para que querias hablar con migo

HACE 15 MINUTOS

todos los mowiguaras se encontraban en la cocina comiendo pero todos estaban un poco extrañados ya que desde que empesaron a comer notaron que luffy no robaba comida y lo mas sorprendente es que comia decente mente

oye luffy te encuentras bien dijo el francotirador

claro dijo luffy con una gran sonrisa

alo que la la mayoria de los mowiguaras convensio esepto a tres personas

que hera el vice capitan la arqueologa y la navegante

en ese momento luffy se para de su asiento y se dirigio ala puerta pero antes de llegar sin que nadien se diera cuenta se aserco ala navegante para susurrarle en la oreja

te veo en mi lugar favorito cuando termines de comer dijo luffy saliendo de la cocina

alo cual sorprendio ala navegante

lo que sorprendio ala navegante no fue que la citara para verla luego sino lo que la sorprendio fue la frialdad y tristesa con que lo dijo causandole un mal presentimiento

la navegante por mas que intentara relajarse no podia ya que las palabras de luffy segian resonando en su cabeza sin dejar de pensar y preguntarse

¿que es lo que quiere hablar con migo luffy por que no puedo dejar de tener un mal presentimiento ?

sin resistirlo mas la navegante se paro de su asiento saliendo de la cosina acaparando la atencion de robin y zoro los cuales avian sido los unicos que avian alcansado a escuchar lo que su capitan habia dicho

TIEMPO ACTUAL

nami dijo lufy serio

que pasa luffy dijo nami un poco nerviosa por el tono de vos de su capitan

desde ase tiempo hemos estado ocultando nuestra relacion

nami y luffy despues de su pelea con el ex shishibukai momoria y su intento forzado de casamiento de nami luffy al saber que nami se casaria sinti un dolor en su pecho y una furia inmensa en ese momento luffy recordo lo que su abuelo le dijo ase años

escucha luffy deseguro un dia encontraras una mujer que signifique todo para ti que quedras cuidar con tu vida y la quedras solo para ti oye maldito mocoso estas escuchando dijo garp al ver que luffy estaba observando la carne que se estaba cociendo recibiendo una golpisa de su abuelo

al terminar de recordar eso luffy des pues de rescatar a nami

en la noche mientras festejaban su victoria y la union de un nakama nuevo luffy llevo a nami fuera de la fiesta alo cual dejo sorprendida a nami

que pasa luffy por que me traes aqui

pero en ese momento fue silenciada por un abrazo del capitan asiendo que la navegante se sonrojara

que pasa luffy dijo nami tartamudeando

me gustas nami susurro luffy en el oido de nami asiendo que la navegante se quedara en estado de shok pero des pues de unos minutos nami also sus manos rodiando la espalda de su capitan asercandolo mas asia ella

no bromees con algo asi dijo nami reteniendo las lagrimas en sus hojos al escuchar las palabras de su capitan undiendo su cara en su chaleco

no es broma nami en el momento en que supe que te casarias un gran dolor aparesio en mi pecho tanto que pense que mi corazon explotaria

en ese momento luffy apreto mas el abrazo asiendo que nami se sonrojara mas nami no quiero que te vayas de mi lado quiero que estes con migo para siempre te kiero solo para mi

dijo luffy separando a nami del abrazo

luffy dijo nami evitando que las lagrimas cayeran

en ese momento luffy agarro la mejilla de nami

nami por favor se mia y cuando esta aventura acabe se mi reyna pirata dijo luffy con una pequeña sonrisa

nami sin poder resistir mas empeso a derramar lagrimas

si luffy sere solo tuya sere tu reyna pirata dijo nami asercando a luffy en un beso

despues de ese dia los dos empesaron su relacion y por ordenes de nami la mantuvieron en secreto ya que nami le dijo que hera muy pronto para revelar su relacion y no sabia como la tomarian los demas aun que a luffy nole gustaba ya que siempre que sanji le lansaba piropos luffy

queria darle una palisa a sanji alo cual la navegante se daba cuenta y detenia a su capitan des pues de ese dia nami y luffy muchas veces habian desidido contarles a sus nakamas su relacion pero siempre que luffy estaba apunto de desirles sobre su relacion nami lo detenia cambiando el tema

alo cual luffy las primeras veses no le importaba pero como iba pasando el tiempo luffy se iba sintiendo mal de que su navegante ocultara su relacion de lo cual sus nkamas no se dieron cuenta ya que siempre actuaba con normalidad bueno para lo que luffy significa normal

des pues de la separacion luffy mientras entrenaba con reyli desidio que cuando se rencontrara con nami hablaria y llegaria a una conclusion

MOMENTO ACTUAL

Nami por que no quieres que nadien se entere que estamos saliendo dijo luffy asiendo que la navegante se quedara congelada agachando la cabeza hablo despacio

aque viene eso haora luffy

nami me gustas y se que yo ati y me lo has demostrado pero siempre que quiero contarle de nosotros a nuestros nakamas siempre me cambias el tema luffy agacho la cabesa y dijo con palabras de tristesa y miedo

acaso te averguensas de averte enamorado de mi por que

en ese momento luffy no fue capas de terminar la palabra ya que sintio una fuerte cachetada de nami

na na nami dijo luffy levantando la cabeza para ver a su navegante con los hojos llorosos

NUNCA BUELBAS A DESIR ESO IIIIIDIIOTA

grito nami derramando lagrimas sin poder retenerlas

nami agachando la cabeza y apretando los puños intentando retener las lagrimas dijo

porfavor nunca buelvas a desir eso

en el momento en que nami escucho esas palabras sintio un dolor en el pecho sabia que luffy era un tonto y asia muchas cosas que admitia que la avergonsabanpero jamas me avergonsaria de averme enamorodo de luffy puede que la mayoria del tiempo sea un tonto pero su actitud fue lo que iso que me enamorara de el penso nami

en ese momento nami sintio que unos brazos la envolvian y al levantar la cabeza vio que eran los de su capitan nami sin pensarlo envolvio sus brasos en la espalda de luffy

perdon nami dijo luffy con una vos suave que asia que nami se sintiera un poco mas tranquila pero aun llorando

por favor luffy creme yo nunca me avergonsaria de averme enamorado de ti dijo nami apretando mas el abrazo

si perdon nami

la razon por la que no queria contar sobre nosotros es por que tenia miedo dijo nami

miedo por que

desdeque empese a salir con tigo a sido cada dia asombroso y lleno de felisidad siento que si les contamos a todos sobre nosotros despertare de este sueño y todo terminara cuando me dirigia al barco para nuestro rencuentro me encontre con reyli y hablamos y me conto que la emperatris pirata booa hanckoo se enamoro de ti cuando supe eso senti un gran dolor en el pecho al saber que estubistes 2 años en una isla llena de mujeres con la mujer mas hermosa del mundo enamorada de ti pense que tarde o temprano te aburririas de mi y te irias con ella tenia miedo de desirles a todos sobre nuestra relasion y ser feliz para luego cuando te aburras de mi te vayas de mi lado dijo nami con intension de llorar de nuevo

pero en ese momento luffy cerro la boca de nami encerrandola en un tierno y apasionado beso que nami correspondio de inmediato

despues de 15 minutos luffy separo a nami agarrandole la mejilla suave mente

nami tu heres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo shishishishi

enlos dos años que estuve en ese isla estuve entrenando solo con reyli y en todo el tiempo no pude pensar en otra cosa que no seas tu yo nunca me aburriria de ti nami tu heres mi navegante mi nakama mi futura reina pirata dijo luffy besando de nuevo a nami alo cual nami correspondio on felisidad sintiendo que el dolor y la angustia que la habian atormentado todo este tiempo habia desaparesido

este fue mi primer capitulo espero que les haya gustado si es que si haganmelo saber para subir el siguiente capitulo y si no espero que me den consejos en lo que debo mejorar


End file.
